Talk:Ronan
[Character file #6] Ronan Erudon This is the official [http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/220319504824 English version of Ronan's character profile] posted on NAVER blog. The Korean version can be found in their blog. [[http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/220319504824 X]] '''Ronan Erudon''' '''Age:''' 21 '''Origin:''' Kanavan '''Affliates: '''[[Kanavan Royal Guard|Royal Guard]]/Grand Chase '''Height:''' 179cm '''Blood Type: '''A '''Birthday: '''October 17th (Libra) '''Hobby: '''Training his Sword, Cooking '''Likes:''' Helping other people '''Dislikes: '''Shadow Orbs, Impoliteness, Filth '''Weak point:''' Family's honor Ronan is Kanavan Kingdom's Commander of the Royal Guard, who showed talent in both swordsmanship and magic since childhood. He was the firstborn son of the noble and prestigious family, Erudon, a family who served as commanders of the Royal Guard for many generations. Whe he was still a child, the Royal Guard [[Karina Erudon]], was accused for being the mastermind in the slaughter of the royal family by demons and exiled, causing a great crisis for the Erudon family. Even though he was considered an excellent swordsman with amazing magical potential, praised to be the most powerful [[Spell Knight]], and celebrated as the next commander of the Royal Guard, he couldn't help but be affected by the sudden tragedy that had befallen his family. At a young age, he quickly understood that his every behavior would affect the honor of his family and everything he could to push himself in practicing martial arts and learning perfect behaviors. After joining as a member of the Royal Guard, he was appointed as a guard to protect [[Kanavan#Others|Princess Anyu]], who soon became the Queen of Kanavan. One day he and the queen feel into Kaze'aze's mind control and took the kingdom to war with Serdin. With the help of [[Serdin#Members|Queen Serdin]], Queen Kanavan was able to regain control of herself and sent off Ronan to spy on Kaze'aze's monster army. During his travels, he met the Grand Chase and together they went to [[Gaikoz's Castle]]. At the end of the battle, Ronan decides to join Grand Chase. As a human warrior who pursues absolute good, Ronan hates Kaze'aze intensely. He is unable to forgive the atrocities he committed while under Kaze'aze's mind control and blames himself for failing to protect the queen. Like the Libra that always weights the rights and wrongs, Ronan seeks harmony and balance. By nature, he is gentle and dislikes quarrelling. He grew up together with [[Harpe Noir]], who was a member of Erudon's intelligence branch, Existor. Harpe was like a blood brother to Ronan and died while saving Ronan from [[Ashtaroth]]. [[User:Chihiyoko123|✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy]] ([[User talk:Chihiyoko123|talk]]) 11:45, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Naver Blog Character File #06 - Ronan '''[출처] [캐릭터 파일 #06] 로난(Ronan Erudon)|작성자 코그''' '''로난 에루돈 (Ronan Erudon)''' '''나이:''' 21세 '''출신: '''카나반 왕국 '''소속:''' 카나반 왕실근위대 / 그랜드체이스 '''신장 :''' 179cm '''혈액형:''' A형 '''생일: '''10월 17일 (천칭자리) '''취미:''' 검술수련, 요리 '''좋아하는 것:''' 타인 돕기 '''싫어하는 것:''' 흑 수정구슬, 무례, 불결함 '''약점:''' 가문의 명예 카나반 왕국의 왕실 근위대장 카나반 왕국의 명문 무관 가문이자 대대로 왕실 근위대장을 지낸 에루돈 가의 장자로 태어나, 어려서부터 검술과 마법에 동시에 재능을 보였다. 일찍이 최연소 왕실근위대원으로 임명되어 왕위계승자 아뉴 왕녀를 경호하게 되고 그 임무는 왕녀가 카나반 여왕이 될때까지 계속된다. 하지만 카나반 여왕과 함께 카제아제의 정신지배에 빠지면서 왕국전쟁에 휘말리고, 세르딘 여왕의 도움으로 잠시 정신을 차린 카나반 여왕에 의해 왕실에서 도망쳐 카제아제의 몬스터군단을 정탐하게 된다. 몬스터 군단의 정탐중에 그랜드체이스 일행과 만나 가이코즈의 섬으로 향하고, 그 전투의 끝에서 그랜드체이스에 합류하게 된다. 한치의 어긋남 없이 무게를 재는 천칭의 기운을 타고난 로난은 균형 잡히고 온화하며 다툼을 좋아하지 않고 조화를 추구하는 성격. 로난의 어린시절, 에루돈 가문의 근위기사 카리나 에루돈이 마족에 의한 왕족 몰살 사건의 주모자로 지목되어 추방당한 후대대로 왕실 근위대장을 지내온 에루돈 가문은 위기에 빠진다. 어릴적부터 뛰어난 검술과 출중한 마법능력으로 최강의 마검사가 될 재목이라 칭송받고 있던 로난은 ﻿﻿일찌감치 차기 왕실근위대장으로 이름이 오르내리고 있던 터라 갑자기 불어닥친 이 사태에 혼란스럽지 않을수 없었다. 아직 어린 그였지만 이러한 상황에서 자신의 일거수 일투족이 가문의 명예와 직결됨을 느끼고 무예수행과 학문은 물론, 행동거지 하나하나까지 올바르게 하기 위해 스스로를 채찍질하며 성장했다. 오로지 무인으로서 인간으로서 바른 길을 추구해온 그였기에 카제아제의 정신지배 하에서 저지른 일들을 스스로 용서할수 없었고, 여왕을 지키지 못했다는 자책까지 더해져 카제아제를 누구보다 증오하고 있다. 에루돈 가문의 정보조직 이그지스토르의 일원인 하르페 노이어와는 어릴적부터 함께 자란 사이로 피를 나눈 형제 같은 우애를 나눴지만, 아스타롯에게서 로난을 구하고 목숨을 잃은 상태. [[User talk:Shiningclaw|The light fades at]] 16:36, June 27, 2014 (UTC) This is Sparta Kanavan! I loled. [[User:Shadowblade777|Shadowblade777]] 04:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) SO STUPID